


what friends are for

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Tanaka Gundham, Desperation, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Quintuple Drabble, Supportive Hinata Hajime, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Wetting, chapter 2, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Gundham can’t use public bathrooms due to sensory issues. This bites him one day after the exploration of the 2nd Island goes on for too long, and he ends up having an accident. Thankfully, Hajime is the one who finds him, and helps rather than mocks him.





	what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+on+Tumblr).

This body may only be a temporary form, but, to Gundham’s irritation, it works exactly like any mortal’s body. It is all very frustrating and redundant for an Overlord of Ice such as himself, but he has to comply with the laws of this world. Unfortunately for Gundham, one of his bodily functions proves to be a massive problem. He has nothing against the process of urination, but public bathrooms are horrifying places, full of loud people and strong smells. So, if at all possible, Gundham holds in his urine and simply wait until he has access to a private bathroom.

But, one day, things don’t go to plan. As he and his fellow captives explore the next island, Gundham’s bladder gives a twinge and he glances around. He hasn’t urinated since before breakfast, and they have been exploring the island for what feels like hours. He needs to go back to his cottage and relieve himself, but he cannot.

Finally, the exploration is over and everyone heads back to the 1st Island. However… even taking a few steps causes jolts of discomfort to shoot up his back, the muscles in his groin and thighs trembling from clenching them so hard. When did the hotel get so far away?

Gundham stares all around him, watching the other students walk away. Soon, he is left alone in the parking area outside the library, clenching his muscles and trembling. What will he do? This is pathetic.

Desperately, he takes a step forwards, reaching up to rub the Hell Hound Earring between trembling fingers—but moving his leg makes a muscle cramp and he hisses in discomfort, his muscles let go and…

He wets himself. He tries to make it stop, but it is futile; urine pours out of him, soaking straight through his pants and running down his thighs, creating a massive damp patch. He just stands there, shaking and longing for it to end, his soaking pants sticking to his legs as the wet patch spreads past his knees, urine starting to pool on the concrete by his feet. Gundham hunches forwards, shaking violently, and he wonders if he might cry.

“Gundham?”

He flinches, staggering backwards. Hajime stands a few metres away.

“Go awayl!” Gundham says, but his voice shakes.

“Gundham, it’s okay,” Hajime says.

“No it isn’t, you foolish mortal!”

“No, it really is. You’re embarrassed, of course you are, but I’m not gonna mock you.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Sure I do. This happens to everyone. Only an asshole would be cruel about something like this. But… if you don’t want the others to know, I’ve got an idea. Let’s go to the beach, and get soaked in sea water. It’ll take the focus off of you, and we can just say we were being idiots, go back to our cottages and shower. Okay?”

“That sounds… acceptable. Th-Thank you, Hajime.”

A mortal like Hajime is a rare find. He must make sure to get to know him better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
